Historia de un Taxi
by PatashifyDragneel
Summary: Eran las 10pm cuando piloteaba mi nave la cual era un taxi, era uno de esos días en el cual no había pasaje era una noche aburrida bueno eso es lo que pensaba hasta que conoció a cierta rubia...


**Fairy tail no me pertenece por desgracia, le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima**

**El fic fue inspirado en la cacion "Historia de un taxi" de Ricardo Arjona **

"**Historia de un taxi"**

Eran las 10pm cuando piloteaba mi nave la cual era un taxi, era uno de esos días en el cual no había pasaje era una noche aburrida bueno eso es lo que pensaba…

Era una mala noche para mi había discutido una vez más con mi esposa, si estaba casado pero no era un matrimonio feliz, siempre lleno de discusiones sin sentido, reclamos, estaba harto! Mi esposa no era una mala persona de hecho es una persona muy buena, sensible, sobretodo hermosa, nos llevábamos bien pero de un momento a otro nos distanciamos no nos soportamos igual puede ser por mi trabajo pero algo cambio… ni siquiera tenemos intimidad dormimos en habitaciones separadas, hijos no tenemos por suerte no me gustaría criar niños en una familia así. Mis amigos me decían que debía de mejorar la relación pero aunque quisiera no puedo, ya no siento amor por ella, puede que si un cariño pero amor no.

Estaba todo tranquilo una rubia me hizo la parada, era alta de un muy buen cuerpo el vestido que llevaba le quedaba endemoniadamente bien un vestido negro corto y muy escotado era de piel blanca y ojos de un color chocolate que te hipnotizan, pero una lagrima negra se veía en su mejilla ¿Por qué? No lo sé mi mente no podía pasar a mas de sus hermosas pantorrillas y de su gran escote, estaba idiotizado al verla, era como una diosa encarnada

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que esa rubia se había subido a mi taxi yo no podía dejar de verla, sus facciones sus curvas sus pechos muy bien dotados, saco un cigarro algo extraño inmediatamente le ofrecí fuego no sé porque pero me sentía estúpidamente nervioso

-Mi nombre es Lucy – se presento con una sonrisa la pierna la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida,

- Natsu – conteste con una sonrisa de lado, pude ver como cruzaba la pierna y se acomodaba en el asiento, no podía dejar de mirarla era como una droga, su cuerpo su aroma, me volvía loco y eso que apenas la había conocido – perdón por preguntar pero puedo saber por qué una mujer tan bella como usted está llorando? – pregunte un poco nervioso ella suspiro

- Es por un tipo que cree que por ser rico puede engañarme con cualquiera – dijo frunciendo el seño aun así se veía hermosa

- No debe de llorar por amores que no valen la pena, usted puede encontrarse a alguien mejor, debe de levantarse – le dije mientras la veía por el retrovisor sonriendo, ella solo se me quedaba viendo sorprendida – cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse – se sonrojo por mi comentario y luego simplemente me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme mire instintivamente hacia otro lado, escuche una pequeña risa por parte de ella y mi vista volvió a eso ojos chocolatosos que me encantaban

- Lo vi muy cariñoso con ella – deduje que hablaba de la amante de su novio "eso creo" – la abrazaba y la besaba es de clase sencilla, es fácil saberlo por lo que traía puesto – dijo mientras me sonreía y se sentaba de lado, ante tal acción me quede idiotizado al verla – doble en la esquina – me dijo – vamos a mi casa – una sonrisa sensual se poso en sus labios yo simplemente le obedecí

Llegamos y me invito a pasar acepte con mucho gusto era una casa grande muy lujosa vivía sola, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo, empezamos a beber y hablamos de cosas sin sentido alguno, de un momento a otro nos encontramos en una posición muy comprometedora ella quedo justo debajo de mi, no pude aguantarme, desde hace horas había observado esos labios carnosos y me han dado ganas de saborearlos, no perdí tiempo y la bese

El beso fue salvaje, lleno de deseo, sabía que ella también quería ya que no tardo ni 2 segundos en corresponder, saboreaba sus labios, "fresa" es lo que pensaba, empecé a mordisquearlos primero el superior y lego el inferior este lo mordí para que ella me diera acceso a su boca, con gemido por el acto lo abrió y yo empecé a explorar, pase por cada rincón de su boca ella igual hizo lo mismo sus manos tocaban mi cabello y me lo revolvía de ahí pasaban a mi espalda, yo la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba mas a mí. El deseo que sentí en esos momentos nunca lo había sentido antes ni con mi esposa, nos separábamos por falta de aire, pero yo seguía pase de sus labios a su oreja, de su oreja a su cuello y ahí le di varios mordiscos, los lamia ella solo gemía y se dejaba no ponía objeción alguna, poco a poco le empecé a quitar la ropa y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, para que describir lo que hicimos después en la alfombra, si solo basta con decir que le bese hasta la sombra y claro un poco mas…..

-Sabes? Sé cómo te sientes… - la rubia poso su atención en el peli rosa – aunque no es lo mismo – la abrase por la cintura - mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo y pues a veces me siento solo – ella al escuchar se me acerco y deposito un beso en mis labios no uno de deseo sino uno lleno de ternura

- Ya no mas – dicho esto me volvió a besar – vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie – ven conmigo para que sepa _el_ que no estoy sola – dicho esto nos vestimos y nos fuimos

Llegamos a un bar entramos y lo vimos, abrazaba a una chica, como dijo Lucy era de clase sencilla, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules muy hermosa, pero no tanto como la rubia. Si que el destino es grande y muy chica la ciudad… era mi _mujer_, mi _esposa_…

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar

La rubia siempre para el taxi a las 10pm en el mismo _lugar_…

**Jeje bueno esto se me acaba de ocurrir escuchando la canción de "Historia de un taxi" de Ricardo Arjona estaba durmiendo y paso esa canción y me levante de golpe diciendo "Esta canción es perfecta para un fic NaLu! *-* " y asi fue que me levante y empeze a escribir jeje espero que les guste :3 **

**Majo fuera :P**


End file.
